WEST CITY ACADEMY
by mar09mart
Summary: After years of living abroad, 17 year old Bulma returns to West City only to find that a lot has changed. She must fight to get her company back, she starts at a new school, reunites with old friends & meets Vegeta. Friendship, family, tragedy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

She snuggled closer against his chest and his eyes opened up as the floral scent of her hair flooded his nostrils. His left arm hung lazily around her waist. He placed his palm on her flat abdomen. She was naked and the light pink cotton sheet covered her up to her breasts. He was also naked under the sheets.

She was warm and soft to the touch. She was delicate. So delicate that he could easily break her in one of their heated nights.

He looked around her hot pink painted room. He rolled his eyes as he remembered how much he disliked the color of her walls. The color seemed to give him a headache. But her room always smelled lovely. It smelled like her perfume. Last night, he didn't care about the color of her room, he only cared about getting to her bed.

He stared at her opened walk-in closet, which faced their bodies. The closet was as big as her bedroom. How could someone own so many pairs of shoes and so many clothes? And how could she fit it all in there anyway?

The vibrating phone under his pillow called his attention. He quickly reached for it. The last think he wanted was to wake the girl next to him. He answered without looking at who was calling.

"Vegeta?" Goku, his best friend asked.

"What?" Vegeta whispered away from her ear.

"Vegeta, where are you? I'm heading to school right now?"

"Shit! What time is it?" Vegeta raised his voice slightly

"It's a quarter to 6. Where are you?"

"Damn it, I'll tell you later. Start the drills without me."

"Okay, but you better get here fast. You can't be late on a Monday."

"I'll be there soon. Just cover for me." Vegeta said before ending the call.

He slowly removed his arm, carefully as to not awake her. He slid off the bed and reached for his clothes that lay scattered on her hot pink rug. He quickly put on his boxers and dark blue jeans. He looked around for his black shirt. Damn it! Her head was on top of his shirt.

He approached her sleeping form and slowly pulled it. He didn't breathe until his shirt was safely in his hands. He sighed as he stretched out. It was wrinkled and he cursed under his breath. He would have to go to school with the clothes he wore the previous night.

But it was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have spent the night. Now, he didn't have the time to go back home and change since he was already late to his 6:00 AM combat practice. He hoped the coach was wasting his time at the teacher's lounge drinking coffee and flirting with the French teacher like he usually does. Vegeta was Captain so he couldn't afford to be late. It would be an embarrassment.

Now, he looked for his shoes. He looked around and nothing. He got on his knees and looked under the bed. He smiled as he reached for his black leather shoes. He didn't even look for his socks. He slid his shoes on his feet and quickly tied the short laces.

"Vegeta, why are you leaving so early?" Her still sleepy voice made him stop and slowly turn around. Great…just great!

"I have practice, you know that." He found his black suit jacket draped over her the chair of her desk. He grabbed it, ready to head for the door.

"Stay, we can drive to school together." She smiled seductively as she sat up against the frame of her queen-sized bed.

Vegeta eyed her carefully taking in her beauty. Even in the morning, she was beautiful. "That's not what we had agreed on." Vegeta said as he put on his jacket.

"You're right…Then at least stay and we can shower together. Let's take advantage of the fact that we have the place all to ourselves." She grinned as she ran her fingers on her long blonde hair.

Her proposal would have convinced him any other day, especially since he didn't have to worry about bumping into her parents, but not this morning. His combat team was a responsibility he took very serious.

The passion she provoked in him would never be better than the thrill of combat. He was a fighter, a warrior of a long lost civilization. He would never allow himself to lose that part of him. It was his way of keeping his Saiyan heritage alive and ever so present in his present life as a resident of planet Earth.

Vegeta chuckled. "Coach will have my head if I'm late. Sorry, Nula." Vegeta approached her and kissed her forehead.

Nula grabbed his arm before he stepped away from her. She stood on her knees allowing the sheet to drop back on the bed, revealing her thin and delicate body. She pressed herself against his chest. She kissed his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Are you sure?" Nula murmured softly against his ear.

Vegeta gently but firmly grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him. He was never rough with the girls he 'dated.' They were human after all. After some practice, he learned how to be gentle and passionate.

He gave her a scowl. "Don't make me repeat myself Nula. See ya in class." Vegeta said as turned around and exited her bedroom.

Vegeta made it outside Nula's apartment building. He felt the morning cold breeze. He glanced up to the overcast skies. Just like he liked it.

He looked around the busy city. The morning rush had already started. The café across the street already had a line that ran outside the small place. The restaurant in the corner was already opening its doors and seating customers. Cars were beginning to drive off the underground garages. People walked their dogs and began their morning walk or run. The traffic had started. He took a deep breath. He was definitely not going to fly away. It would be too risky and obvious.

He dug in his pocket and took out a capsule. He pressed the capsule's release button and threw it in the air. A black shinny motorcycle popped up.

From the balcony, Nula saw Vegeta drive off in his motorcycle. "See ya later handsome." Nula said as she closed the living room balcony. She knew her parents would arrive in a few hours from their business trip. So she rushed back to her room to get ready for school.

/////

Bulma combed her hair into a ponytail before walking to her desk. She stuffed her agenda, her wallet, and a binder into her black backpack. She grabbed her brown hoodie and exited her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and stopped. She looked to her right and stared at the last door down the hall. She sighed with melancholy. Bulma checked her cell phone for the time. It read: 6:50AM. She shook her head and headed for the stairs. "After school." Bulma said to herself.

Bulma made it to the lonely and large kitchen. Bulma felt relieved to be alone in the kitchen. She didn't feel like seeing him or talking to him. She wanted to have a nice morning if it was possible.

Every appliance of the kitchen was of stainless steel. The marble countertops matched with the dark wood cabinets. On the island, in the middle of the kitchen, there was a platter of fresh cut fruit. Bulma grabbed a plate from a cabinet and served herself some fruit. She wasn't hungry but she knew she had to eat something. She walked to the refrigerator and reached for the milk. She grabbed her chocolate puffs and poured milk on a bowl.

She sat quietly on a stool as she ate her cereal and fruit. For moments she stared at fruit and looked around the kitchen. It had been so long since she lived in the five-story Capsule Corporation mansion. The kitchen was still the same though and the top two floors had stayed for the Briefs family to live. The first floor still served as the offices and the second and third floor still served as the laboratories. That much had not changed.

But what had changed was this: She had been forced to return from her school abroad. She was to start attending meetings at Capsule Corporation since she was the heir to the technological empire. Her father was in a comma, which made his business partner, Dr. Gero, the new and temporary CEO of Capsule Corp.

Gero was also her appointed legal guardian until her father woke up from his comma or until she turned 18. But she had to wait to turn 21 to take full charge of her family's company. She wished her mother were alive. She knew that with her mother's support and her knowledge of how to run the company, they would be able to do it without Gero. But her mother was not with her and her father was half dead. And to make matters worse, Gero had moved into her family's mansion. According to him, to better run the company and to watch over Dr. Briefs and over Bulma, her new adoptive daughter.

A single tear rolled down Bulma's cheek as she thought about how much pain she'd experienced when Gero called her and informed her of her father's fatal accident.

"Ready the car Nelson, I have an emergency meeting with a factory manager in an hour."

Bulma cringed at the voice of Dr. Gero. She quickly grabbed her backpack and tried to sneak away. The less he saw him the better. There was something about him that put her on edge. To put it as simple as possible, she didn't trust him.

"Right away sir." Nelson, the chauffeur answered.

"Bulma! Ready for your first day of school?" Gero said as he entered the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for himself.

Bulma stopped and turned around. "Good morning Gero." Bulma greeted him. She looked at the way he was dressed. His dark blue business suit had become his new usual attire.

"Good morning darling." Gero looked down on the counter where Bulma was eating her breakfast. "You were leaving without finishing your food?" Gero asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Um…yeah, I…uh…have to go. I don't want to be late for my first day." Bulma smiled shyly.

Gero smiled. " Okay then, let me take you to school."

Bulma waved her hands. "Oh no it's ok really. Um…I rather drive."

"Okay, whatever you want sweetheart. Bu I do have something for you. A new model." Gero reached inside the chest pocket of his suit. His hair was white and long, too long for Bulma's liking. And that shaggy mustache! If he was the CEO of the most powerful technological powerhouse, couldn't he just get rid of it?

"Here. It's the new and improved luxury Shenron model." Gero threw a capsule toward Bulma. Bulma caught it in her hand and looked at the golden capsule.

"I remember this." Bulma whispered to herself. "My dad and I started on the design." Bulma continued.

"Yes I know. He also said that you were the one to come up with the idea of making the capsule gold. It will be distributed for sale next month. "

Bulma smiled carefree as she remembered. "Yeah I did." Bulma closed her fist. "Thanks Gero." Bulma turned around and headed for the elevator.

"Have a nice day!" Gero yelled to Bulma.

"Thanks, you too." Bulma said over her shoulder.

/////

Goku and Vegeta reclined on Goku's silver car. Their combat practice had just ended and they waited until their first official period started. Chichi was next to Goku. He had his arm around her shoulder. Krillin, the shortest on the group stood in front of them.

"So you mean to tell me that you slept over at Nula's place?" Goku asked his best friend.

Vegeta smirked. "Her parentals were out of town so I just…" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Decided to stay in her bed after our night out." Vegeta concluded with a smirk.

"That's a first. You never spend the night with your dates." Goku nudged Vegeta's arm.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable Vegeta!" Chichi voiced her disapproval.

"It's not such a big deal. She knows our relationship is only physical." Vegeta said.

"Good for you Vegeta, at least one of us is getting some action." Krillin said half bored.

"Hey! Speak for yourself." Goku said pushing Krillin with his free hand.

"Goku!" Chichi complaint as their intimacy was being exposed.

The guys laughed as Chichi flushed with embarrassment.

"Look there Vegeta, your girlfriend just got here." Goku pointed as Nula's car entered the parking lot.

Vegeta stared straight ahead. "She's not my girlfriend and don't say that word in front of her."

Goku, Chichi, and Krillin were the ones to laugh this time while Vegeta wore an annoyed expression.

Nula climbed out of her pink car. Vegeta eyed her from head to toes. She wore a white mini skirt and a strapless yellow top. She wore white sandals and she had curled her hair. She carried a bag and a held her books in her arms. She looked hot. Vegeta wondered if she wasn't cold wearing such revealing clothes. But then again she always dressed like that. He didn't mind feasting his eyes on her physique.

Nula walked by the other cool group of West City Academy. She fluttered her fake eyelashes and winked at Vegeta as she walked. "Hey guys!" Nula greeted the group.

"Hey!" The group greeted back except for Vegeta. He smirked at her instead. And followed her with his eyes as she walked into the main building.

"Oh Vegeta, would you stop drooling, it's embarrassing." Chichi scolded him.

"Leave me alone woman. By the way, I wasn't drooling." Vegeta said as he turned his gaze back to his friends.

"Whatever." Chichi responded as she planted a kiss on Goku.

/////

Bulma drove to West City Academy on her usual black car. She didn't want to drive the new model Gero provided her. She felt like she would be showing off who she was and she didn't want the attention. She was having enough drama in her life as it was. Making the students of the private and expensive academy hate her was the last thing she wanted. She wanted friends not foes.

She just wanted her senior year to go as smooth as possible. Which, by the way, was beginning. It was mid September and she was thankful that it was this early in the school year. It would be an easier transition than to begin her studies at the academy later in the year.

Bulma parked. She checked her phone again for the time. It read: 7:15AM. Classes started at 7:30. She sighed and she glanced at the building that was her new school: West City Academy. It was the priciest private school of the region. Her family were the ones that had founded generations ago. But being the heiress of the biggest and most successful technological empire of the world, Bulma was sent to study abroad.

She was a gifted young woman and thrived under foreign schools. But when her father fell ill, she was forced to go back to West City and Gero enrolled her in West City Academy. That was just a few weeks ago. In the last two weeks, she moved back to West City and had settled back into her childhood home.

She had to finish high school, Gero had told her, if she wanted to start spending more time at the company. Bulma complied. Her father wouldn't have like her dropping out of school, even if she had a trust fund and was to inherit the company. And her education had never come cheap.

Claiming her family's company became her purpose. The company had to be run by a Briefs. A Briefs who was passionate and dedicated about the company. She was only one option at the moment. She had to regain control of Capsule Corp. as soon as possible. That was her father's intention. He'd told her that after her education had concluded, he would step down and allow her to take his place as CEO.

At first, she didn't like the idea. She was still young and wanted to have fun and not run a multimillionaire company. The idea scared her. But she would have done it anyways. She couldn't say no to her dad and he would have been right behind her, teaching her, guiding her, advising her in making the right decisions. But that was not the case anymore.

After her father's accident, she understood that the moment to step in as CEO had arrived. Unfortunately, the second largest shareholder was Gero and he'd replaced her father. But she was determined to fight for her birth given right.

Bulma opened her backpack and pulled out her schedule. She glanced at the classes and rubbed her temples. She still had to become familiar with the school. "Might as well get it over with." Bulma said and stepped out of her car. She pulled out her backpack and encapsulated her car. She looked forward and took a deep breath.

/////

"I can't believe it!" Goku said with wide eyes, as he looked straight. "Krillin, look over there!" Goku said as he grabbed Krillin's baldhead and moved his head to look at the same direction.

"What?" Krillin searched the parking lot with his eyes.

"What is it Goku?" Chichi asked. Both she and Vegeta looked at where Goku and Krillin stared.

"Is that…" Krillin asked.

"BULMA!" Goku and Krillin yelled at the same time, as they gaped at each other.

Vegeta stared at the new student with blue hair and blue eyes. She had on skinny jeans, her brown canvas sneakers matched with her sweater. He stared at her as she flung her backpack on her back, she read a piece of paper. She was a true and rare beauty. He was good at recognizing unique looking women.

He saw when she pulled her hood over her head as others around the lot stared at her. She shoved her hands inside her sweater pockets. He thought it was strange for such an attractive girl to try and hide her looks. It was customary for him to see beautiful girls use their looks to get what they wanted and to shift the attention to them. But not this one.

She smiled shyly and continued to walk towards them without noticing that either Goku or Krillin had recognized her from somewhere.

"You know her?" Vegeta asked never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh, we know her alright." Krillin exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Chichi asked. She frowned when Goku removed his arm around her and started to walk in the girl's direction.

/////

Like it so far? Next chapter will be posted in one or two days. Depends on how many people read it. Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 2: Indiscretion**

Bulma glanced back over her shoulder, feeling uncomfortable at the students who stared at her. Is it possible that they never had a new student on the premise? Why were they staring at her so much? Did they recognize her? She didn't think so. She had spent so many years out of the country. She hoped nobody would know she was the Bulma Briefs. Maybe they were just curious about her presence.

Bulma halted when a body collided against her. She was on her way to the ground but two muscular arms prevented her from falling on her butt. She looked up to see the face of the one who saved her from experiencing an extremely embarrassing moment.

Bulma's eyes lightened up when she recognized the face. "Bulma." Goku said as he still had his hands on Bulma's arms.

"Goku?" Bulma smiled as she removed the hood from her head.

Goku pulled Bulma into the tightest bear hug she'd ever received. Bulma hugged him back as she smiled. Bulma saw a pretty black haired girl approach them. And a muscular handsome man with tight spiky hair walked next to her. They both stared at her.

Goku pulled Bulma back but never released her arms. He looked at his childhood friend. She'd grown so much, blossoming into a woman. She was beautiful. Her face was beautiful, her hair was beautiful, and she smelled really good. Bulma smiled at her friend. She also noticed that Goku had matured into a strong and handsome young man. She felt how strong he really had become when he'd hugged her.

"Bulma!" Krillin called out as he stood to the side. Bulma hadn't noticed him until then.

Bulma looked down and smiled when she recognized her other childhood friend. "Krillin!" Bulma hugged the shorter member of the group. He hugged her back.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asked still looking at Bulma.

"Well…I go to school here from now on." Bulma answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Really? Wow."

"It's good to see you again Goku." Bulma looked at Krillin. "It's good to see you too Krillin."

Krillin laughed as Goku scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Bulma. I'm really glad you're here. But it's a surprise."

All the while, Chichi looked back and forth from Goku to Bulma. Vegeta fixed his eyes on Bulma, taking her in. She was breathtaking and so natural.

"Yeah well, a lot has happened." Bulma looked down at her hands.

Chichi cleared her throat reminding her boyfriend that she was till there.

"Right. Bulma this is Chichi, my girlfriend. And this is Vegeta." Goku spoke the introductions.

Bulma shook Chichi's hand first and then Vegeta's as she smiled. Chichi eyed her suspiciously.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel a rushing surge of excitement when he touched Bulma's skin. And those eyes! He'd never seen such profound eyes. Her skin was perfect. Her lips were plushy and red. And her nose was flushed, probably from the chill of the morning.

Bulma redirected her gaze to Goku. "I have to tell you so many things Goku." Bulma said rather sad. Vegeta noticed the change in her mood.

"Us too Bulma. I guess we should have kept in touch huh?" Goku said, as he was guilty of something.

"Yeah we should have. But I don't blame you. I blame Roshi for his lack of cooperation." Bulma said disturbed as she remembered Goku's old master of combat and guardian.

Vegeta widen his eyes in surprise. "You've met Roshi before?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

She looked at Vegeta. Her gaze felt heavy on him. He stared back, trying to capture her essence. But nothing. He couldn't read her. That increased his fascination and curiosity for her. "Yes, I know Roshi way before he won the martial arts tournament and became filthy rich. Master Roshi trained my father's bodyguards, that's how I know Goku and Krillin." Bulma smiled as she reminisced her childhood with her two best friends.

The school's bell rang announcing it was 7:25AM. Reminding every student that classes were about to start and that they better hustle to class. Everyone standing around the lot began to walk to the main building, except for Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Krillin and Bulma.

"I guess that's it." Bulma said as she pulled her class schedule from her pocket. She looked at it.

"Lemme see that." Goku said as he extended his hand.

Bulma handed him her class schedule. "Maybe we have classes together Bulma." Krillin said excitedly and Goku scanned Bulma's schedule. Chichi looked over Goku's shoulder. Vegeta couldn't help but peek as well.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" Goku continued. "Computer Engineering, Business, Quantum Physics, Language, Advanced Calculus, and British Literature"

Everyone gaped at Bulma. She bit her lip nervously, a little embarrassed.

"Maybe not." Krillin said defeated.

Vegeta smirked and said: "So you have brains."

"Of course she does. She's Bulma Briefs, daughter of the genius Dr. Briefs." Goku said handing Bulma her schedule. Goku winked at Bulma. She smiled apologetically.

"You're the Bulma Briefs?" Chichi asked raising her voice.

"Yes I am." Bulma said. She looked around nervously hoping nobody had heard Chichi.

Vegeta studied her. He found it amusing that she didn't want anybody to really know who she was. She was modest. He liked that. She reminded him of his own secret. Goku and he didn't want anybody to know their real origin. Only Krillin and Chichi knew they were Saiyans and wanted it to keep it like that. But is it possible that Bulma knew their secret? She knew Goku since they were children but Goku himself didn't know of his origin until he arrived on Earth. He had to ask Goku.

"It's okay Bulma. We can walk you to your class. We actually have our first class in the same building as you. Come on." Goku motioned Bulma to follow them.

"Thanks Goku but I have to report to the main office first." Bulma said.

"We're still walking you there. Come on." Goku said as he put his arm on her shoulders. Bulma looked at Goku then at Vegeta. She noticed his intense gaze on her face. She couldn't help but blush. How long has he being staring at her? She wondered.

/////

"Ms. Briefs?" The old and thin counselor motioned Bulma to approach her.

"Call me Bulma." She said as she walked to the counter.

The counselor smiled. "Bulma, I've looked at your schedule. And while it is impressive I think you should at least have a few easy classes."

Bulma gripped the edge of the counter. "I really don't mind. I'm used to the work load." Bulma answered.

The counselor chuckled. "Tell you what. Come back after lunch. I need to arrange something as far as your shedule goes. You see, your literature class can very well take the place of your language class or vice versa. So there is no need for you to take a lit and a language class at the same time. The amount of papers you would have to write would be excruciating."

Bulma nodded. "I see."

"Good. Now let me find someone to escort you to your class." The Counselor looked around the office. She noticed a geeky looking young man stare at Bulma. He was putting the morning memorandums into the teacher's personal boxes.

"Yamcha! Come here." The counselor signaled with her index finger.

Bulma saw that tall teenager rush and stumble against the counter. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans.

He was rather handsome. He had short-cropped hair. And his glasses added an intellectual look to him.

"Yamcha this is Bulma. She's a new student here. Please escort her to the computer labs."

"Yes ma'am." Yamcha smiled at Bulma. "This way." Yamcha said as he opened the door to the office and waited for Bulma to step out.

"So you're new huh?" Yamcha asked as he looked to Bulma. Bulma nodded in response.

"Well, I'm Yamcha, as you already know. And if there's anything else I can do for you, let me know. So what class do you have now?" The teenagers turned right to another hallway.

"Um..." Bulma looked at her schedule. "Computer engineering, in the Alpha Lab."

"Wow, that's impressive. That's a very small class, which is good you know. You'll get a lot of one on one time with the professor."

Bulma nodded again. Yamcha sighed. She was definitely not in the mood of conversing.

"Just so you know, the classes are set up like a University. There are different buildings for different subjects. There's the science building, the mathematics building, the language building, the…"

"Let me guess, the P.E. building." Bulma finished and smiled.

Yamcha smiled back as he saw her bright amused smile. "You guessed right."

"Thanks for your help Yamcha." Bulma said.

"No problem. I'm here to help. I'm sorry if I talk too much. I usually do that when I get nervous. Well, here we are." Yamcha said as he stopped in front of two glass doors. "This is the Alpha Lab."

Bulma looked at the class inside. The desks were arranged for the students to give their backs to the door. A male professor was lecturing. Each student had a desktop computer in front of him or her. Bulma swallowed hard and grabbed the handle of one of the doors.

"Good luck Bulma. Hey I'll be at pizza parlor during lunch if you need company." Yamcha murmured as Bulma held the door open.

"Thanks." Bulma said and closed the door behind her. Yamcha watched as she walked down the aisle to the professor.

/////

"Alright guys. Let's take a 5 minute break while I go and print out the quiz." Professor KJ spoke to his computer engineering class. He was young and very attractive. He had light skin and light brown hair, which was perfectly combed. He was tall and well built. And he wore black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt with a matching tie. All in all, the man knew how to dress.

Bulma sat in one of the front desks. There were only 15 students in the class, of which 5 were girls. And that was including Bulma.

"Why can't we just take our quiz in the computers?" Milton, one of the students asked.

"Because you guys have Internet access on the computers and I haven't set up the site yet. So today we do it the old fashion way, pen and paper."

"Come on!" The whole class complained together except for Bulma. She smiled as the way the class seemed to be so familiar with each other. The environment was friendly and laid back. It was definitely not the stressful or intense learning environment she was used to from the foreign schools she had attended.

Professor KJ chuckled and looked at Bulma. "Alright, let's not scare Bulma."

"I'm sure she agrees with us KJ." Milton said again. Bulma also found it strange that the professor allowed his students to call him KJ instead of Mr. KJ or Professor KJ. But then again, her other schools were really strict on etiquette.

"Take advantage of your break to go the restroom. I won't excuse anybody for the rest of the period. So go now." KJ waved his class away as he sat back in the desk and began printing.

Bulma saw as some of the students walked out of class while a few stayed seated in their desks grabbing their mouse and paying attention to their screens. Bulma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it and saw that Dr. Gero was calling her.

She deliberated whether to answer or ignore the call. But what if he had news about her father's condition. She never lost faith that one day she would receive the news that her father had waken up from his comatose state.

Bulma stood up from her seat and walked out of the lab. She answered as she made her way to the restroom. "Yes?"

"Bulma darling how has your day been going?" Gero asked and Bulma rolled her eyes. She hated it when he called her darling or sweetheart.

"It's been good so far." Bulma said as she walked the silent hallway. Classes were in session, so Bulma lowered her voice as mush as possible.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you on your way back to the office?" Bulma asked.

"No actually I have another meeting."

"That's right. Where was this morning meeting? I heard something about a factory."

"It was the factory in the outskirts of West City, close to the farms." Gero said. Bulma thought he sounded bored.

"What was the meeting about?" Bulma asked. She knew where that factory was. They assembled many of Capsule Corporation's inventions.

"They wanted more money for the same work they've done."

"What happened? What did you tell them?" Bulma asked worried.

"Bulma don't worry about it. I'm taking care of everything."

"But--"

"Bulma I have to go. See ya at home sweetie." Gero ended the call before Bulma was able to finish her sentence.

Bulma stared at her cell phone. She had a feeling that Gero was withholding information. Why didn't he want to tell her more about the meeting? She had to find out what went on in that meeting.

Some might say that she was exaggerating with not trusting Gero but she couldn't help it. There was a certain eerie vibe about the man. And she couldn't get over it.

Bulma pushed the restroom door violently. She was so mad! Something in her gut told her he was hiding something from her. It better not be what she thought.

Bulma halted at the sight in front of her. She gasped as she recognized that it was Vegeta who had pinned a blonde against the tile wall. His hand was up her mini skirt while his other hand securely held her waist. She had very conveniently wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands ruffled his hair.

They were kissing and touching each other everywhere until she burst into the restroom. The couple stopped their attack on each other and separated.

Vegeta wiped the blonde's mixture of saliva and lip-gloss off his lips with the back of his hand and stared at Bulma. Bulma looked at the blonde. She was hot and Bulma thought she dressed a little slutty. The blonde smiled at her as if she enjoyed getting caught. The look of satisfaction on the blonde's face made Bulma think this was deliberately planned and successfully carried out.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta. He didn't look happy at all. His eyes were daggers. He looked calm but he was furious, that was obvious. She was sure it was because she walked in on them. But it wasn't her fault. It was the public restroom! How could they not expect someone to walk in on them?

"Excuse me." Bulma said and turned around, she hurried out of the restroom.

Bulma hurriedly walked back to her class. She looked at her phone. The five minutes were almost up. She looked back and saw that Vegeta was standing with his arms across his chest watching her. His eyes fixed on her. Still looking back, Bulma watched as the blonde walked in front of Vegeta and ran her hand across his chest and walked away.

Vegeta quickly glanced at the blonde then switched back to Bulma. But she was gone; she'd turned left into another hallway.

Bulma stopped when she was out of Vegeta's sight. She reclined her back on the wall and took a much-needed breath. Her heart was beating rather fast. She didn't understand why though. It was an embarrassing sight; not only for her and for the couple but also for her it went beyond that. Why would she even care about Vegeta having a girlfriend? Sure, he was attractive and mysterious but she just met him. She had more important things to do worry about so Bulma decided to move on.

Bulma shook her head and continued to walk back to her class.

/////

I described Vegeta's hair as tight and spiky. I tried to describe his hair like he has it in Dragonball GT. Overall, I'm going for Vegeta's look in GT. So just picture his attire, hair, and behavior in GT. I like his GT look better.

Just so everyone knows: Bulma, Goku and Krillin are 17. Vegeta & Chichi are 18. And Nula's 18 as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 3: Catching Up**

Bulma's first three classes had gone smoothly. Her teachers welcomed her and were very helpful in helping her get caught up with the assignments. Everything seemed to be for the most part flowing favorably.

Now was lunchtime. Bulma walked to the food court that was located in the middle of campus. Everyone walked there so Bulma followed the mass of students. She stopped and sighed when she saw the food court. Every one had formed their usual group. The cool and popular kids were visible from a mile away. Then there were the geeks, some which Bulma recognized from her classes. Then she wondered if she would be considered a geek.

A body bumped into Bulma from behind making her stumble a few steps forward. Bulma glanced in the direction where the blow came from. The girl that so 'accidentally' bumped into Bulma eyed her superiorly as she passed. The girl looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow defiantly. Bulma stared back until the slutty dressed blonde turned her gaze forward. Bulma recognized her as the blonde Vegeta fondled early in the morning.

Bulma stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and kept walking to the food court. Benches and tables like the ones found at a local park surrounded the building. Vending machines were scattered strategically around the outside sitting area. Sliding doors welcomed the students into the food court.

Bulma went through the doors to find that the food court had an impressive selection of culinary stations. The mini versions of restaurants made up the food court. In the middle, more tables and chairs were occupied while others were available.

Bulma looked around and analyzed what she would decide to eat. There was a station that offered burgers, sandwiches and other American comfort food, another that offered Mexican food, there was the sushi place, the Chinese food place, the place that offered all kinds of pastries, etc. Bulma continue to roam the food court.

She found the pizza place that Yamcha had told her about. She groaned as she deliberated whether to go or not. She didn't want to be rude by declining his invitation since he had been so nice to her. But she didn't feel like talking much. Bulma noticed the salad bar and watched the blonde construct one. Never mind the salad. Bulma decided to go to the burger place.

Bulma waited for her turn to pay. In her tray she had white cheddar mac and cheese, a bottle of sweet iced tea, and a bag of potato chips.

"That'll be 7.50." The old cashier lady told Bulma with a smile. Bulma smiled back and reached for her money.

"I got it." His alluring voice resonated next to her ear. She could almost feel his breath on her neck. His arm touched hers as he offered a $10 bill to the cashier. Bulma to her surprise remained unmoved and calm. She controlled her breathing as much as she could.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder and saw Vegeta's perfect youthful face. He had a smirk on his face that matched his perfect alluring voice.

"Thanks but no thanks,** I** got it." Bulma pushed his hand back before the cashier was able to take the money. His light olive skin was so warm and Bulma felt her body temperature rise. Then she imagined how it would feel to have his skin all over her body.

Vegeta moved to stand at her side. He stood as close as possible and smelled her scent. He watched her face closely. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her slender neck invited his lips. That's when he noticed she didn't wear earrings.

Bulma grabbed her tray and faced Vegeta. He didn't move as he waited for her to make the first move or to say something. But just as Bulma was going to walk pass him he spoke. "Come on, we're waiting." Vegeta said as he signaled with his head for Bulma to go with him.

Bulma took a step to the side, as she felt unsure and ready to leave. Vegeta grabbed her arm. "Don't make me drag you because I will if I have to." Vegeta whispered so only she would hear. Bulma looked around and to her side, she found Goku waving her to come over his table. Bulma smiled at Goku and nodded. She turned to Vegeta and snatched her arm from his grasp.

"Are you always this charming?" Bulma asked with a fake smile.

Vegeta smirked and watched her walk over to Goku. Her fiery spirit attracted him so much. She was the first one to not succumb to his charms and throw herself at him. It was like she actually disliked him. She would be a challenge. But then again, someone as special as her never came without a challenge.

/////

"I'm glad we found you Bulma!" Goku squealed as his friend sat across him. Next to him was Chichi. Krillin sat to Bulma's left and Vegeta sat to her right. She felt his closeness again but tried to ignore him.

"So Bulma, how was West City Academy treated you so far?" Goku asked as he shoved a whole burger into his mouth.

"Not bad." Bulma said as she took a drink from her bottle.

"How's Dr. Briefs?" Krillin asked.

Bulma looked around the table. "Um…he's…" Bulma stroked her eyebrow nervously. "He's doing well."

Goku stopped chewing and frowned. "You're lying."

Bulma swallowed hard. Of course she was lying but Goku still knew her so well that he saw right through her lie.

"Bulma, what's going on? Is your dad sick?" Krillin asked squinting his eyes.

Bulma stared at her food. Goku placed his hand over Bulma's. "You can trust us."

Bulma looked at Chichi and then at Vegeta. "And you can trust us." He pointed first to himself and then to Chichi. Chichi rolled her eyes. She really didn't care about listening to Bulma. She dedicated her attention to her spaghetti and meatballs in front of her.

"He was in a car accident a few weeks ago. He fell into a comma." Bulma murmured.

"What?" Goku raised his voice and stood up in shock.

Bulma stood up and pulled him from his shirt to her face. "Keep your voice down. I don't want anybody to know about my dad's accident. And sit down."

Goku held his hands up. "Right, sorry about that."

Bulma released Goku's shirt and sat down. Goku sat back down and fixed his shirt.

Vegeta grinned at the backlash she directed to Goku. Krillin chuckled.

"Wait, we didn't hear about. I mean it was Dr. Briefs, we should have heard it in the news." Goku whispered.

"It wasn't in the paper either." Krillin added.

"It wouldn't be. Would it? The shareholders paid a lot of money to keep it a secret." Bulma said with indignation.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Chichi looked up. If money was involved, it was worth hearing about.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Chichi asked.

"My father was the CEO and head scientist of Capsule Corporation. The panic would have been detrimental to the company. He's literally the foundation and stability of Capsule Corp." Bulma stated as if it was clearly obvious.

"So are you the new CEO?" Krillin asked her.

Bulma shook her head. "Dr. Gero is the CEO until I'm old enough to take over."

"Gero? As in the mad scientist Dr. Gero?" Goku asked with wide eyes.

Bulma nodded.

"Bullshit! You're way more capable than Gero to run your family's company." Krillin hit the table with his fist.

"Not yet, apparently my dad trusted him enough to name him his successor until I'm old enough and…" Bulma shook her head furiously. "…and to designate him as my legal guardian until I turn 18."

"What about your mom?" Chichi asked, now paying more attention to the new girl.

"Ms. Bunni died seven years ago. We were ten." Goku said upset. Clearly remembering that day when they all received the news.

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"She was mugged. The bastard killed her after she'd given him everything she had on her. Her good nature got her killed." Bulma's voice broke but quickly cleared her throat.

"Don't say that Bulma!" Goku became angered and raised his voice clearly showing he'd been offended.

Chichi dropped her fork. She'd never seen her boyfriend snap at somebody like he did at Bulma.

"It's true! Why couldn't she just go home like she was supposed to? But no, she had to stay and make sure everything was done like she wanted it. It was a just a fucking shelter." Bulma looked directly at Goku.

Vegeta studied the exchange of words and the finger pointing Bulma was directing at Goku. It was strange. For one, nobody besides Chichi and sometimes Vegeta himself snapped at Goku. But it was made obvious that Goku, Bulma, and Krillin shared a deep bond and familiarity when Bulma being physically weaker silenced the taller Saiyan and made him sat back on his seat minutes ago.

Vegeta also saw anger and resentment in her eyes. But surprisingly those harsh emotions were directed at her deceased mother. Anybody else would agree that her feelings were misdirected. But not him. He understood what she was going through. He understood why she felt that way. Because just like her, he once felt anger and resentment against his father. Only because he was alive and his father and people were dead, all except Goku. But he also understood that he could not live like that. He had learned to let go of the loneliness the death of your loved ones, of your family presents.

She was alone. Her mother dead, her father almost dead, and stuck with this Dr. Gero, someone she clearly disliked. That was the reason for her resentment. She felt like she had been abandoned.

"Bulma I'm sorry but I don't like it when you talk like that. I loved her too you know. She was like the mother I never met. You all were my family."

"And yet you all left when I needed you most." Bulma glanced between Goku and Krillin.

Goku gasped silently. Her words hurt him. Her words stung his warrior's heart. What she said to him hurt more than Vegeta's punches and kicks. Her words carried the resentment their 10-year separation built up in her soul. It was true, they left her but not because they wanted but because they were children and Roshi, being their legal guardian had moved them from the city to live in their present private beach house.

Chichi sought her boyfriend's eyes when he'd dropped his dead, as he was guilty of something. But guilty of what? Chichi didn't like the way Bulma seemed to be blaming Goku. Chichi glared at Bulma.

"Bulma, everything that happened forced our separation." Krillin nervously said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked as she held Goku's hand.

"Well as you guys know, Roshi won the Marital Arts Tournament and became filthy rich. But what you don't know is that Roshi not only trained Dr. Briefs' guards, he was also head of security."

"So he left his job as head of Dr. Briefs' personal security because he didn't have to work anymore? That's why you guys left." Chichi stated.

"That old bastard." Vegeta said. Bulma glanced at him and couldn't help but smile. Apparently he knew Roshi well. But that thought left a question in her head.

Krillin continued. "Don't get ahead of yourselves. Anyways, so Roshi starts to think that Dr. Briefs' partner and close friend, Dr. Gero, is dangerous right, I don't know exactly why. So what does Roshi do? He tells Dr. Briefs of his suspicions. But then Dr. Briefs doesn't really truly believe him but he doesn't discard the possibility either. So Roshi sets out to find evidence."

"And does he?" Chichi, now with almost half her body on the table, asked.

"Nope." Krillin slammed his palm on the table startling the very focused listeners.

"Shit! Krillin don't do that!" Chichi said as she straightened herself out.

Vegeta glared maliciously at Krillin. Bulma pushed him but couldn't help to smile. Goku chuckled.

Krillin looked at Bulma. "Then…"

"Then, my mother dies." Bulma finished it for Krillin.

"And Dr. Briefs is not himself anymore. Dr. Gero fires Roshi and…"

"And Roshi leaves. He takes Krillin and Goku with him and my father sends me abroad because he can't raise me by himself. That's the story."

"Bulma…" Goku said as he reached for her hand.

"Let's just change the subject, please. I don't feel like talking about this anymore." Bulma rubbed her forehead trying to hide her eyes, which were just about to betray her.

/////

"Who's that?" Nula asked as she pointed at Bulma with her head. The table of her five friends looked over. All but one shrugged quickly dismissing her question.

"That's Bulma. She's new here." Milton, the computer savvy, fair skinned and brown haired hottie friend of Nula said.

"How do you know that?" Nula asked.

"She has the computer engineering class. She's like a genius. It took her half the period to program the software design we all started on Friday."

"How the hell did she make it to that table then?" Nula threw daggers with her eyes at the other table.

Even though Nula and Vegeta didn't sit at the same table, they shared the same social status at West City Academy. Goku, Vegeta, Chichi and Krillin were the other A-list group mainly because Vegeta and Goku were hot, because they belonged to the martial arts team and didn't take crap from anybody.

"Vegeta." Milton said as he took a drink of his soda.

"What do you mean?" Nula got in Milton's face.

"Vegeta invited her to his table. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie Nula?" Milton said irritated. "Besides you know how Vegeta is." Milton shrugged.

"You think he's interested in her?" Nula asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Milton chuckled. "She's quiet and keeps to herself but beautiful nonetheless." Milton said as he too stared at Bulma. "I thought Vegeta preferred another type."

"He does." Nula stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork with a little too much force.

"Oh come on Nula, it's not like you guys are official." Milton said rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Vegeta's mine." Nula expressed pointing at her chest with her thumb.

"Uh-huh." Milton waved his hand in the air making it clear that he was finished with the subject.

Nula sprang to her feet. "Where are you going?" Milton asked petrified.

"To mark my territory." Nula said as she grabbed her water bottle and walked away from her table.

"What the hell?" Milton stared in shock at Nula's retreading form.


	4. Chapter 4

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 4: More Catching Up **

"Wait a minute, So Roshi adopted him?" Bulma asked Goku pointing at Vegeta.

"Roshi might be a creepy old horny bastard but he was descent enough to welcome Vegeta into his home especially after knowing that Vegeta is like Goku."

"Krillin!" Chichi silenced the shortest of the group with a stealthy kick on the sheen. Goku choked on his forth hamburger and Vegeta rolled his eyes. Nobody was expecting Krillin to so easily tell Bulma what they've been keeping to themselves.

"Damn it!" Krillin howled and tried to ease his pain by rubbing his sheen.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, her curiosity had been sparked.

Krillin pressed his lips together and shook his head. He was not saying anything else. Not if he wanted another kick from Chichi.

Bulma looked at the only one she knew wouldn't lie to her. "Goku, what did Krillin mean?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at Goku.

Goku swallowed hard. "Well--"

Vegeta interceded before Goku spilled their secret. Like Bulma, Vegeta knew Goku was incapable of lying and therefore would have told everything to Bulma. He had to stop it. "I'm an orphan and good at combat just like Goku." Vegeta offered trying to appease Bulma's curiosity. While it was a fact that Goku, Krillin and Bulma shared a friendship since childhood, he knew that their heritage and true origin was not something humans accepted so easily. And he had to admit to himself that he didn't trust her, not completely, not yet.

"So Roshi just has a soft spot for orphans huh?" Bulma asked.

"And for possible martial arts champions." Vegeta added with his signature smirk while Bulma gave him a serious and dry expression.

"Roshi has us training everyday so we can compete in the next martial arts tournament." Goku said as soon as he recovered from his choking episode.

"And Vegeta here is very talented in hand to hand combat. Well Vegeta and Goku have shown great promise and Roshi wants to be the one to claim he trained the world's strongest and greatest fighters." Krillin laughed nervously.

"I see." Bulma said.

Bulma kept her eyes on Vegeta. He wasn't lying about that, that was clear but she knew there was something else. Slowly, Vegeta's sultry smile faded away. Bulma noticed Vegeta's eyes look pass her. Bulma turned around where Vegeta's gaze shifted only to see the blonde had made it to their table.

As if everything were happening in slow motion, Bulma watched Nula stumble forward to her. Bulma held her breath when she saw Nula's water coming on to her. Bulma closed her eyes instinctively. But then everything sped up.

All of a sudden, Bulma was pulled from her waist to Vegeta's chest and he slid them to the far end of the bench. Bulma felt Vegeta's arms encircle her waist. She placed her hands of top of his.

"What the fuck!"

Bulma opened her eyes to find a fuming Chichi glare at the blonde. It was the least Chichi could feel since her beautiful lavender dress was soaked. Apparently, since Nula missed her primary target, Chichi received the liquid attack. Chichi was not the only one, Goku's shirt became soaked too but as the nice guy he was, Goku just tried to dry his girlfriend's dress with a napkin.

"Chichi, I'm so sorry!" Nula tried to apologize. She knew there was no screwing around with Chichi.

Chichi stood up and Goku now took off his signature orange vest and drained it.

"Look what you did to my dress. What the hell is wrong with you?" Chichi continued, her face now red like a tomato from the anger. She felt like punching that hussy!

"It was an accident." Nula explained desperately. She was expecting a comeback from Chichi at any moment.

"Sure it was." Vegeta spoke and Nula glanced at him. He still had Bulma against his chest. Nula's fright of getting into a fight with Chichi was quickly replaced by jealousy and calculating revenge.

"That was no accident!" Bulma threw her left leg over to the other side of the bench, ready to stand up and confront the blond. But as soon as she stood up, Vegeta brought her back to sit on the bench again with his arms still around her waist. Bulma looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's not make a bigger scene." He whispered softly into her hear.

Bulma looked back at the blonde. Bulma caught the blonde's eyes to where Vegeta had his arms. Bulma understood everything as she also realized that she was in a too personal position with Vegeta. Nula had an expression that could best be described as possessive and full of envy. Possessive of Vegeta obviously and envious of the unwanted attention Bulma was getting from her boyfriend. At least that's what Bulma assumed after she saw Nula and Vegeta ravage each other in the restroom.

"I won't, believe me, now can you please let me go." Bulma removed his arms from around her. He complied with her and saw her rise from her seat. Bulma grabbed her backpack and looked at the blonde straight in the eyes letting her know that she was on to her. Bulma took a step forward.

"Wait! We haven't been properly introduced." Nula blocked Bulma's way and held out her right hand. "I'm Nula." She offered an unauthentic smile.

She had a flawless complexion and small cute lips. Her nose was pointy but petite. Her hair reached just below her shoulders. She had beautiful and showy green eyes. But Bulma thought they were dull. Her glare was intense but Bulma didn't feel like shying away from Nula's eyes. She wasn't that strong.

Nula broke the eye contact as she looked down at her own hand. "So are we going to shake it or not?" Nula asked with an evil smirk.

Bulma thought about answering 'Not' but her she was taught better than that. Bulma held out her right hand and shook Nula's hand but never took her eyes off Nula. Bulma simply stated her name.

The ball rang indicating that lunchtime was over. Everyone at the food court moved swiftly out of the building. "I guess I'll see you around Bulma." Nula looked over Bulma's shoulder and looked at Vegeta. "Are you coming Vegeta?" Nula asked.

Bulma's eyes never left Nula. After all, you're not supposed to give your back to your enemies right?

Vegeta, who by now was standing right behind Bulma, shook his head. "See ya in class." He crossed his arms across his chest and stood there.

Nula shrugged in a nonchalantly manner and turned around. She stopped when she saw Chichi.

"Next time, watch where you're going." Chichi glared maliciously at Nula. Nula cringed and nodded before walking away.

Chichi glanced over her shoulder to see Nula walk away. Then she turned her attention back to Bulma. "Be careful with Nula. She can make your life miserable if she really wants to."

Bulma nodded and Chichi retrieved her bag and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"So what's your next class Bulma?" Krillin asked with a smile that reached his ears.

/////

"Senior Language." Bulma voiced her choice to the gentle counselor.

"Good, I thought you would go for British Literature." The counselor said as she lowered her glasses to rest on the bridge of her nose.

"Actually, I already studied British Literature." Bulma smiled.

"Okay so the senior language class will be a breeze for you."

"I really hope so." Bulma smiled.

"Well then allow me to print your new schedule and then you can be on your way to your next class. By the way I gave you a fun elective at the end of the day. Everyone's entitled to a little fun right."

/////

Senior Language would not be a breeze for Bulma. In fact, it would be the most stressful period of her day. It should have been the best hour because, to her surprise, Goku and Krillin were in the same class. But it would a stressful hour because Chichi and Vegeta had that same class. Not only them but also Nula and Milton were there and stared in disbelief when she entered the classroom.

Obviously, Goku and Krillin were happy to see Bulma. Chichi showed no emotion trying to avoid her and Vegeta smiled playfully at her.

Milton waved at her with a gentle smile and Nula was not happy to say the least. Anybody less strong than Bulma would change her mind and go back to the literature class. Better to study old English than to stand the animosity one threatened girl displayed.

The class consisted of 20 students and 10 long rectangular tables with two students each. The tables were arranged in two rows.

Vegeta sat on the last table to the right, if looked through the teacher's perspective. Nula sat next to Vegeta, her attention and body completely focused on him. In front of Vegeta, Chichi and Goku shared the table. To the left of Goku, Krillin sat with a very talkative guy, whom Krillin didn't mind, in fact both had very interesting conversations in the past. Behind Krillin on the last table to the left, Milton sat by himself rolling his eyes at his friend Nula and her present failed attempts to keep Vegeta all for herself.

"Bulma please take the sit next to Vegeta." The old short and chubby professor Marian said as she looked over Bulma's transfer slip.

"That one's taken." Bulma said shifting the professor's attention to the back.

Professor Marian sighed in annoyance. "No it's not. Nula please return to your assigned seat now."

"But I always seat here." Nula complained and Vegeta rolled his eyes at her screechy tone.

"Yes but you're not supposed to be there. I've allowed you to stay there because nobody sat there but now it's Bulma's official and permanent seat. So return to your assigned seat, NOW!" Professor Marion pointed to the seat next to Milton with her index finger.

"Go on Bulma." Professor Marian pushed Bulma forward.

Nula flared her nostrils in hostility and reluctantly moved to the next table but not before throwing the chair to the floor. Bulma made it to her seat and took a deep breath before reaching for the fallen chair. Just as she was about to het a hold of the chair, Vegeta grabbed it for her. "I got it."

Vegeta brought the chair back to its legs and waited until Bulma sat before he sat on his own chair.

Vegeta reclined closer to Bulma's side. "I thought you would insist on getting it yourself." Vegeta said and waited for her to respond. But Bulma quietly chuckled as she remembered their moment at the food court and her unwillingness to accept his invitation.

Her laugh was like a fresh breeze. He delighted himself in the smile that crossed her mouth as she chuckled. He memorized the sound, the pitch and the color of her laugh.

Goku, who sat right in front of Bulma turned around. "Hey Bulma, isn't cool that we class together?"

Bulma smiled and nodded. She sure missed that happy go lucky buddy of hers. She was glad she had Goku and Krillin. She knew she could always count of them.

"Turn around before we get in trouble Goku." An impatient Chichi nudged Goku. Goku winked at Bulma before turning around.

Bulma looked to her right where Nula was closely watching her interaction with Vegeta. Nula smiled at Bulma wickedly.

"Ignore her." Vegeta said as he reclined on his chair and crossed his arms.

Bulma returned her eyes to the front. "I think your girlfriend feels a little threatened by me."

Vegeta glanced at Nula and then back at Bulma. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend and second of all, she's right in feeling threatened."

Bulma looked at Vegeta from the corner of her eye.

"She's not the prettiest girl, not anymore." Vegeta explained further.

"Looks are not everything." Bulma murmured back and returned her gaze forward.

"Well, unfortunately, for her, her looks are only thing she has to lean on." Vegeta said as he studied Bulma's profile. He roamed and memorized the little bow that her lips formed, her naturally long eyelashes, how much her high ponytail flattered her long and soft neck.

"That and her willingness to do anything, anywhere for you right?" Bulma said as she scooted her chair closer to the table.

Vegeta chuckled in amusement. "Touché."

Vegeta continued to scrutinize the rest of her. He learned by heart the slow and surprisingly steadiness movement of her chest, her long thin arms that led to her petite and feminine hands, her perfect rounded and perky breasts, the straightness of her back, and that tantalizing curve her sitting position created in her lower back. He burned that picture of her in his memory.

Vegeta scooted closer to Bulma. "But even with her willingness, she can't keep me interested enough. Something that seems to be exceedingly easy for you."

Bulma pushed Vegeta away. Her hand landed on his chest and Vegeta couldn't help but grab her fragile wrist. He felt her pulse increase and her body heat rise with one single touch. She was good at controlling her breathing and her expressions. He gave her credit for that. But it was another matter entirely to cheat her physical response to his touch or prevent his Saiyan senses from noticing them. It was useless now that he was becoming so familiar with her. And very soon it would be so much easier and eventually effortless for him to read her. She was literally the one and only girl he had not been able to figure out.

All the while Vegeta looked into her liquid blue eyes. Those eyes that seemed to have the clear shimmer of water.

Bulma snatched her wrist from his grasp sensing that their touch had disclosed too much of herself.

Bulma watched Vegeta slide a small size book to her and then settled back in his chair. "What is that?"

"More catching up to do." Vegeta said. Bulma observed the textbook.

"Everyone, time to go back to Machiavelli's The Prince." Marian announced to the class.

/////

This is a short chapter but it is an update after all. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'll be updating every 2 to 3 days. Mostly every two days, unless I absolutely don't have the time or something prevents me from sitting in front of my computer. Which I really doubt.

Btw, isn't Machiavelli's The PRince so appropriate? ;)

Thnx for the reviews! All of you who review are great. It really encourages me to keep writing. Can't wait to know what all of you think so far. Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 5: Comatose**

Bulma dropped her backpack on the wooden floor of her bedroom. She took off her sneakers and socks. Bulma threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She listened. The residential floor was so quietly eerie. Why couldn't everything be like it used to be? Her mom was always making noise and even her dad was always around. Her dad. She remembered her dad. She dreaded going to see him only because his appearance pained her heart. There was little left of the man he used to be. But she filled herself with courage and got to her feet.

Bulma opened the door and peeked in. She stepped into the dark and cold room. She closed the door behind her and stood there watching the figure on the bed. The beeps made her skin crawl and she knew the sound of the respiratory machine would echo in her head for the next few days.

Bulma reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. The founder of Capsule Corporation lay almost lifelessly on the bed. The plastic tube that emerged from his mouth allowed him to keep breathing. The heart monitor signaled her father's heart was still functioning.

Bulma walked to her father's side and sat on the chair next to the bed. She grabbed his cold and skinny hand. He had lost so much weight and his skin was abnormally pale from the lack of sun exposure. His lips were dried and seemed rusty.

Bulma kissed his hand and held it against her warm cheek.

After being away for so many years, she came back only to see her father half dead. She wasn't able to talk to him face to face; she would not hear his voice for now.

She regretted avoiding coming home when she was on vacation. She should have enjoyed those moments even though her father was always so distant. But he wasn't always like that. He had become cold and distant when her mother died. Her death changed him.

But she didn't lose faith. She would wait until he woke up. He had to come back. She needed him and when he came back everything would change. She was going to stay and work next to him like the team they were and should have stayed even after her mother's death.

Bulma put his hand on the bed, still holding it. She touched his forehead with her other hand and brushed his lavender hair back. It was so weird for her to see him without his glasses and that brought a smile to her face.

She had told him countless times to get contacts but he refused. He was old school and didn't want to stick those things into his eyeballs. That's what he told her.

"I miss you Dad." Bulma whispered as she stood up and kissed his forehead.

Bulma felt her heart jump joyous when her father's hand twitched in hers. She looked at their hands and it twitched again. She sat back down and scooted her chair closer.

"Dad?" Bulma called again waiting. "Dad, can you hear me?"

Bulma's joy quickly disintegrated the moment she felt a hand brush her hair from her shoulders. She looked back and saw Gero stand behind her.

"It's a common physical response Bulma. It doesn't mean anything." Gero explained.

Bulma was so entranced that she didn't hear or feel Gero enter. She slapped herself mentally for being so out of it. She couldn't afford those moments. What if she for some reason had said something about her suspicion to her comatose father? What if Gero would have heard her? She had to be more careful.

Bulma shook off Gero's hand from her shoulder and returned to her father. Gero's touch made her cringe. She didn't trust him at all. But that was only recently true.

Gero was her father's best inventor and partner. Gero was always at her home; constantly present in her life for the years she lived at home. She was comfortable around him.

In fact, Gero encouraged her curiosity in science and supported her inventions. When she was a kid, she would sit on his lap while he drew up blueprints or played around with his tools on some weird looking object.

He was her babysitter when she decided to visit the laboratories. He kept a close eye on her, making sure she didn't get in trouble or didn't get hurt. Sometimes Gero would play with her, chased her around the backyard. They were friends, they had fun together.

Not only that but he was like a teacher. Gero taught her many fascinating things, opened up the scientific world to her.

But that also changed when her mother died. After being sent abroad, she lost contact with him like she did with everyone.

Soon after her return, she felt like he was a stranger. He was still as sweet and encouraging to her but there was something that nagged her about Gero. Maybe it would take time to adjust to his presence again. But after Gero kept turning down her repetitive attempts to attend business meetings and learn more about the company, she became suspicious.

Gero walked around to the other side of the bed. He looked at his comatose business partner and back at Bulma.

"Bulma, you have to think about letting him go." Gero spoke softly and kindly.

Bulma looked at Gero with anger. "What?"

"Think about disconnecting his life support. I think it would a kind act from you to your father. This is no life for him."

"No!" Bulma stood up from the chair. "I won't kill him."

"He's already dead Bulma. What would he want you to do?"

Bulma was shocked; she took a few steps backward. "He wouldn't want me to give up on him."

"You already know the probability is slim…"

"Yes, I know the statistics, you don't have to remind me. But I won't do that to my father. He's coming back." Bulma felt her eyes swell with tears. She looked at the floor and her tears splashed down and were quickly absorbed by the rug.

"Bulma be reasonable about this." Gero took a few steps in her direction. The girl looked like she would pass out soon.

Bulma extended her arms warning Gero to stay away. "NO! I won't do it. And you better stay out of this. Don't even think about-"

"That's your decision Bulma. I would never take it for you."

Bulma rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She looked up to Gero. His expression was full of compassion but hers was enraged. "Don't you ever say something like that to me again!" Bulma hissed as she approached her father's side again.

Bulma kissed Dr. Briefs' forehead before stalking away from the room.

Gero watched Bulma ran to her room and heard her slam her door. He glanced down at Dr. Briefs' form.

"Your daughter's one of a kind, a true leader. She will be the greatest and most powerful businesswoman."

Gero grinned as he too headed for the door. "Don't worry about your little girl, I have big plans for her."

Gero left the room without noticing Dr. Briefs' twitching hand.

/

The lights were off and the silence of her home made her more nervous than she should be. Her laptop sat in front of her on her desk and the light from the screen was the only source of light inside her bedroom.

From time to time she glanced at her closed door. Below her door she could see the light of the hallway was still on. But what was bugging her was the fact that she felt like she had to constantly check behind her even though she was in her private room. How could she feel so insecure at her own home?

She bit the nail of her thumb while she waited for a response.

She was instant messaging with the only insider she could trust. She was just glad enough she found him being 10:50PM.

'Please I need ur help.'

'I'm still the office, lemme see what I can find out.' Bulma sighed in relieve.

'Thank u.' Bulma typed.

'It's the least I can do.'

Bulma bit her lip unsure if she should ask her next question.

'Can I ask 1 more thing from u?'

'Anythin 4 u.'

Bulma rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. But footsteps in the hallway made her freeze. She slowly looked at the door and waited. She noticed a pair of feet right in front of her door. Due to the light of the hallway, the shadow of the feet seeped into her room from the bottom of the door.

Bulma held her breath. She felt terrified as the doorknob rattled from the outside. Somebody was trying to open her door without knocking! But then terror was quickly replaced by anger and indignation. Nobody tries to enter her room without knocking first. It was a good thing she locked it.

The rattling stopped and the feet retired. But Bulma stayed frozen in her seat and continued to stare at the hallway light that barely seeped into her room.

But then the light turned off and Bulma heard footsteps retread. She allowed herself to breathe again looked back at her computer.

'B, r u still there?'

'B, what's going on? R u ok? Please answer me!'

Bulma read the messages and brought her fingers back to the keyboard.

/

Bulma momentarily shivered at the morning's chilly weather. Her clothes didn't help her but she was going to her daily run. Bulma put up her hair in a ponytail and put on her ear buds, cranking up the volume. She left the Capsule Corp's private backyard running.

While Bulma began her morning run, Vegeta flew on his way to school. Goku and Krillin flew next to him. When he knew they would pass Capsule Corporation his heart swelled with anticipation. He knew he had to wait for her to arrive at school to see her again, but he still was excited to know that he would be so close to her. How many times did he pass the building, never imagining she even existed? So when he noticed that she was just leaving her mansion so early in the morning, he became intrigued.

"Go on without me." Vegeta told Goku and Krillin.

Goku unwillingly accepted acknowledging Vegeta's interest on his childhood friend. Vegeta's interest in Bulma awoke his protective side. After all, he knew Vegeta well and assumed his intentions were not honorable. But he would wait to talk to him.

The streets were still quiet and inactive being 5:00 in the morning. Her ponytail swayed from side to side as Bulma ran. Her body heated up as she picked up her pace. She felt her heart beat faster and steadily as time went by. Her forehead was beaded with her perspiration and her cheeks became flushed due to her physical activity.

Bulma slowed her pace as she reached her destination. She glanced back and saw no movement behind her. That was strange. She could feel someone following her.

Vegeta kept his distance as he hovered in the sky. He appreciated her while she ran. Her shorts clung to her body like a second skin. She wore a sweatshirt. Her toned legs were proof that she ran regularly.

Vegeta frowned when he saw Bulma enter the West City Cemetery. He became even more intrigued. What the hell was she going to do in there?

Bulma removed the ear buds and hung them over her neck. She walked around the tombstones carefully eyeing them. She stopped at one of the tallest tombstones and dropped to her knees. She read the tombstone's engraving out loud.

"Bunni Briefs, Loving wife and mother." Bulma stroked the hard and cold surface as she smiled.

After a minute of silence Bulma finally spoke. "I'm sorry." Bulma removed the dead roses she had left days ago and placed them on her side.

"I'm sorry for saying that your good nature killed you. It's not true, your good nature made you who you were. It was your essence. I should have never said that." Bulma's voice broke and she lowered her head.

"What am I supposed to do now? Dad's not back yet." Bulma wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I did find Goku and Krillin again." Bulma provide a smile but it soon turned into a pout. "But it's not the same. We've been apart for so long that I can't seem to completely confide in them. And you know I desperately need someone to confide in. I need someone to help me with this weight I carry on my shoulders."

Bulma looked up when she heard a car's engine close in. She looked around the lonely cemetery. She stood up and stared at the car as it stopped next to a tree.

A bald young man climbed out of the driver's seat and looked at Bulma. He wore sunglasses and he too looked around. He waved at her. Bulma waved back and walked over.

Vegeta had seen and heard her. He sat on the branch of a nearby tree. He watched her from above and felt a tightening sensation in his heart when he realized that she felt so alone. But what was that weight on her shoulders? He wanted to climb down and tell her that she could confide in him. That he would keep her secrets and help her and protect her if he needed to. He was about act on his impulse when he also heard the car approach. He instantly switched to his defensive mode ready to jump down and shield her from any attack but when she waved back to the young man, he relaxed. She must know him if she so willingly walked over to him. Vegeta waited and readied his sensitive ears to hear what they were saying. He wasn't a regular eavesdropper but there was something about that morning's events that told him to stay alert and listen carefully. That and the fact that Bulma was involved.

Bulma stood in front of Tien. His dark business suit made him look mature and sophisticated. His broad shoulders carried that suit perfectly.

"Hi Bulma." Tien greeted her while placing a hand on her cheek.

Bulma smiled back and hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you Tien. Thanks for meeting me here on so short notice." Bulma said as she pulled away.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you contacted me. But we should talk in the car." Tien said as he walked Bulma to the passenger's side glancing back. He opened the door for her.

Bulma climbed inside the car and waited for Tien to return to the driver's side.

Vegeta watched the interaction from his spot suspiciously. For one, she knew this guy and from what they said to each other, they knew each other for some time. And then there was the fact that she was being sneaky about their meeting. It was made obvious that they were not supposed to be seeing each other by the way they both nervously looked around.

Why meet with this guy so early and away from her home. What was she hiding? Who was this Tein guy? Were they more than friends? Vegeta cursed under his breath once he realized that it would be impossible to see them through the heavily tainted windows. He would be able to hear them but clearly.

Tien shut the door and looked at Bulma. "You've grown so much." Tien studied her face. She was such a beautiful young lady. Bulma smiled feeling a little shy. Tien smiled back and reached behind pulling a file. He handed it to Bulma.

"You were right. Gero's up to something."

Bulma opened the file and read over the papers. Her eyes widened, as she understood the corporate language.

"He cancelled the factory's contract." Tien continued.

"He can't do that! Can he?" Bulma asked horrified.

"Well the CEO can do pretty much anything as long as the majority of the shareholders support him."

"Why did he cancel that contract?"

"They were asking for more money but I don't know why. I mean they've been doing the same thing over the past 20 years. Why ask for more now? And why not give it to them?"

"That meeting. I need to know what happened during that meeting."

"I'll find out. But that's not all. He's been making radical decisions." Tien shuffled through the pile of pages he handed to Bulma.

"What do you mean?"

Tien found what he was looking for and handed it back to Bulma. "He created a new department. A department he controls himself."

"What kind of department?" Bulma asked.

"Nobody knows. Bulma, no one knows, except for you and me, and that's only because I dug deep yesterday, about this department. He's been hiding it."

"Why would he hide it?" Bulma said deep in thought.

"I don't know but I'll find out, I promise."

"Maybe he's working with the government. My Dad would sometimes work on top secret projects."

Tien shook his head. "If it is then we would know where he's getting the money to finance this new department. Millions are being invested in that department and there's no trace of where the money comes from."

"Do you think he's embezzling money from the company?"

"Either that or he's been sponsored by very wealthy and dangerous people, or both."

"What about my trust fund? He controls it until I turn 18."

"I don't think so. He wouldn't be that stupid but I don't discard it either. I'll have to take a closer look to know for sure."

"Do it."

"I have to admit I thought you were a little paranoid after everything you said but now I see that Gero is up to no good, why would he keep this from the shareholders and from you?" Tien grabbed Bulma's hands. "Bulma, you have to be careful. If we're going to do this, we have to think strategically. We can't act on impulse." Tien eyed Bulma carefully.

"You know me well." Bulma chuckled.

"Listen I have to go but I'll keep digging. He's not perfect and he's bound to make a mistake."

"Tien, are you sure you want to do this? I won't blame you if you don't."

"Bulma, your parents helped me in ways no one else would have. You need an insider and if I can help you get your company back, I will. It's the least I can do for the Briefs family." Tien offered a warm smile.

Bulma launched forward and embraced her new ally. "Thank you Tien. Thank you!" Bulma kissed his cheek and held him tightly. All of a sudden, the day seemed to have brightened up.

"You want a ride?" Tien offered as Bulma opened the car's door.

Bulma looked back at Tien. "No, it's better if they don't see us together. And Tien, thanks for everything."

"We'll be in touch then." Tien started the engine.

Bulma watched Tien back his car and take off.


	6. Chapter 6

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 6: Pep Talk**

Vegeta descended on the roof of West City Academy. He'd followed Bulma safely home before heading back to school. He kept his distance as she jogged. His curiosity encouraged him to descend in front of her and question her. Like he could! He had questions for her but what on earth would give him that right? But maybe Goku could right? He only had to convince Goku to ask her.

During Bulma's meeting with Tien, he tried to listen but he was not able to make out the words clearly, not all the time. He knew there was something going on with her family's company. And the fact that she was sneaking around and acting suspiciously meant that she was up to no good. He would keep an eye on her and Goku would too. In the short time he'd known her, he'd started to care for her. She'd become special for him. For the first time his protective side had been awaken.

Once he stepped on the Academy's roof, he took off running to the gym. He made it to his locker and quickly changed into his training clothes. His backpack was still inside his locker from the previous day. He hated carrying that thing and would only take it home on the weekends. Homework was not really his concern. Nula for that matter always did his homework or tried. She was not really that smart. He always received average grades. But he didn't worry about writing papers or solving mathematical problems. That would be a problem now that he'd angered her. He would have to find another way out of the predicament and torture of doing homework. He had to since that was Roshi's only condition to allow him to stay at his home rent-free, just make sure that Roshi wouldn't have problems with any of the authorities.

Vegeta found the combat team performing their warm up drills. All kicked and punched the air in sync. Goku was leading the drill and frowned once he saw Vegeta arrive. He too had questions for him. Goku walked up to him and glared at him defensively.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked once his friend's gaze became accusatory.

"Why did you follow her?" Goku asked.

"I'll tell you later." Vegeta tried to brush Goku away but he didn't budge. "Now what?"

"Let me tell you something Vegeta. Bulma's like a sister. Don't even think about making her another one of your fuck toys, you understand?"

Vegeta widened his eyes to Goku's words. For one, he never expected Goku to react so protective about Bulma and for two, he never heard the polite and kind Goku swear, ever, until now that is.

Vegeta grinned and held out his hands in a surrendering motion. "Whoa! Easy there, buddy. That's not what I want."

"Then what is it that you want?" Goku pushed Vegeta from his shoulder. Vegeta stumbled back a few steps as he temporarily lost his balance. Then he quickly became enraged. Nobody pushes him like that, not even Goku! Vegeta's hand folded into fists and readied to counterattack. It was his Saiyan nature, who could blame him?

"Hey why is everybody standing around for?" The coach asked as he made his way inside the gym drinking his usual cup of coffee.

Vegeta and Goku looked back at the combat team only to see that everyone was looking at their little confrontation.

"Get back to the drills now!" Vegeta yelled to the frozen fighters. They immediately obeyed.

"Hey! You two sissies, get back to the drills." The coach ordered the two Saiyans.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in response to the name the coach called Goku and him.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Goku said with a stern look on his face that angered Vegeta.

"Ladies first." Vegeta signaled Goku to take the lead back to formation.

/

Bulma made it to the lot and encapsulated her car. The morning was still chilly and her hair was still wet. She didn't even bother to dry it after getting out of the shower. Not after all the theories that floated around her mind. For the same reason, Bulma neglected her appearance. Not that she really needed it. But she was losing interest.

Bulma made it to her friends and noticed that Goku and Vegeta were standing away from Chichi and Krillin. Both Saiyans stood in front of each other with their arms crossed. Their stony expressions matched, they were clearly arguing about something.

Vegeta turned to look at her as she arrived to stand next to Krillin and Chichi who were watching them closely.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked as she looked at the guys.

"I have no idea. We found them arguing." Krillin said still staring at the Saiyans.

Chichi glared at Bulma. In her mind, she blamed the new girl for disrupting their lives. Bulma turned her attention to Chichi. Maybe she knew something.

Bulma couldn't believe the anger emanating from Chichi's eyes.

"Chichi what's wrong?" Bulma asked mortified.

Chichi slowly shook her head and turned on her heels. Bulma watched Chichi walk away briskly with her hands balled up.

"What's up with Chichi?" Krillin asked.

/

Nula was in the process of reapplying her lip-gloss as Chichi stormed into the restroom. The door crashed against the wall as Chichi kicked and punched the doors of the individual stalls.

Nula, thinking that Chichi had come after her for the previous day's accident, flinched and watched Chichi's tantrum play out. She hurriedly zipped her cosmetics bag ready to leave.

"I can't believe her! She acts so innocent! Why did she have to come to this school?" Chichi went on talking to herself.

Nula was just a step from the door when she decided to turn around and listen to Chichi.

"Are you talking about your new friend Bulma?" Nula asked.

"She's not my friend!" Chichi snapped holding a fist in the air.

Nula grinned and took a step closer to Chichi. "You can tell me Chichi. Sometimes it helps to get it off your chest."

Chichi contemplated Nula's offer carefully. Something inside her encouraged her to talk. But something else, perhaps the more reasonable part of her told her to walk away. She couldn't trust Nula, she knew that much, but….

/

Bulma walked to the table where only Krillin and Chichi sat. She looked around as she noticed Goku and Vegeta's absence.

Both Chichi and Krillin laughed hard as Bulma made it. Krillin looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Bulma's here!"

Bulma smiled back and sat next to Krillin.

"Hi Chichi." Bulma greeted the other girl. Chichi's smile turned into a hostile frown. Bulma dropped her smile. Chichi stared at her sandwich in front of her.

"Where are Goku and Vegeta?" Bulma asked still eyeing Chichi from the corner of her eye. Chichi had never been friendly toward her but she was never this rude. What on earth was going on?

"They'll be here soon."

"They were fighting!" Chichi snapped and looked at Bulma.

"About what?"

"Like you don't know!"

Bulma couldn't and wouldn't take it any longer. Chichi's attitude was beyond rude.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have I done something to offend you?"

"You're what's wrong with me! You come and disrupt our lives. All of a sudden Goku feels the need to defend your 'honor', which we don't even know you have. Why can't you just go back to where you came from and leave us alone?"

Bulma was taken aback. She realized that she was never welcome into that table. Perhaps Goku just invited her to be nice and polite. Suddenly, Chichi's words sunk in. She was alone. She was still alone. She had thought that she had found friends. She was so wrong. But she wouldn't allow Chichi to see that she had hit her mark.

"Let me tell you something. I'm not here because I want to be here. I was perfectly content with my life before coming here. So I'm sorry if I disrupted your semi perfect life with your boyfriend. You should already know Goku. He would never lie or cheat if that's what you're thinking. I feel sorry for you and your pathetic jealousy, what a waste."

Bulma grabbed her backpack and turned around leaving a speechless Chichi and Krillin calling her name. Because in reality, Chichi was expecting Bulma to burst into tears and take off running. She was not expecting Bulma to confront her back. She didn't know Bulma.

Bulma walked away briskly holding in the tears. She was not going to cry!

Goku and Vegeta walked back to their table, each holding a pile of food on a tray, they chuckled and raced each other to see who reached their seat first.

"Hey where's Bulma? I saw her just a minute ago." Goku said as he sat on the bench.

"She left." Chichi quickly answered hugging Goku.

"You kicked her out." Krillin spoke.

"Shut up!" Chichi yelled and threatened Krillin with a demonic look.

"You did what?" Vegeta asked. He stayed standing.

"Chichi is that true?" Goku asked, begging her with his eyes to tell him it wasn't.

"She told Bulma to go back to where she came from and blamed her for you two fighting earlier."

"We weren't fighting. We were having a discussion." Vegeta said.

"A discussion about her." Chichi snapped.

"Bulma was right. You're jealous." Krillin said carefully scrutinizing Chichi's face.

Goku and Vegeta stared at her waiting for her face to say the truth. Chichi's eye twitched whenever she lied. And the guys would wait for it to know whether the only girl in their group was lying. When her eye slightly twitched, the three guys sighed.

"Chichi, how could you do that? Bulma's going through a lot right now and she needs her friends."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

Goku's wide eyes stared at his girlfriend. What did she mean with that? Of course he cared about Bulma.

"Because she's important to me, to Krillin." Goku tried to explain.

"How important? And why do you feel the need to protect her even from Vegeta?"

"She thinks you're interested in Bulma." Vegeta grinned as he spoke. Chichi and her insecurity, he thought.

Goku glanced at Vegeta and stared at Chichi. "Is that true?"

"Um…No!" Chichi looked down trying to hide her eyes, then her eyes twitched again.

"Somebody better go find Bulma and bring her back." Goku ordered as he still stared at his girlfriend.

"I'll go." Vegeta volunteered.

"Krillin." Goku called.

"I'm going." Krillin grabbed his own backpack and took off.

/

Vegeta found her sitting on the very top of the bleachers.

The field was desolated. Everyone was still at lunch, where they should both be. Chichi had to ruin everything. But something about that peculiar incident had become an advantage for him. That was that he would have a moment alone with her. He walked to her direction, while she was still unaware of his presence.

Bulma was completely engrossed with the gadget she held in her hands. On the small screen, Tien listened and watched her as she spoke.

"Please Tien let me go with you." Bulma begged, her hands gripped her phone.

"Bulma let me do this alone. If you go they might not cooperate."

"I need to know what happened during that meeting." Bulma tried to make her case.

"I will tell you everything I find out, I promise. But I cannot endanger you, I won't have you in the middle of this."

"Tien, you cannot do this to me. You have to take me with you."

"I need you to trust me. Can you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you but..."

"Then trust me and let me do this my way. I will keep you posted."

Bulma sighed defeated. Tien was right.

"Okay. I trust you. I'll trust you. Just don't ever let me down, I really need you as my ally."

"I won't I promise. I have to go. Bulma be careful."

Bulma nodded and ended the call. She placed her head between her knees and gasped for air. She held her stomach and slammed her hands on the bleachers. Sometimes it felt like she was handling too much. Her father's condition was taking a lot from her. Her suspicions about Gero were driving her insane. The inability to do something about it was worse. That lonely feeling was becoming her world, the only thing she felt in her chest.

"Who's Tien?" Vegeta asked next to her.

Bulma abruptly stood up and backed away. His voice has startled her and her sudden movements made her lose her balance. She slipped and was well on her way down to the bottom of the bleachers.

He reached for her arm and pulled her to the safety of his arms and against his warm and strong chest. He held her there, looking at her eyes. Her lips were pressed against each other and they were quivering.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. She couldn't speak. The knot in her throat would make her voice break if she did. She couldn't' show him her weakness. She swallowed with difficulty and looked deep into his eyes. She really hadn't noticed him before. At least not this close. His hands felt so right around her waist. She felt so safe standing next to him.

She had to look to the side to prevent him from seeing her watery eyes. Vegeta pulled her face back to him and lifted her chip up. She licked her dry lips.

"Don't listen to Chichi."

"It's not her. She's the least of my concerns." Bulma spoke softly.

"Then it is Tien." Vegeta offered.

Bulma nodded. It was obvious he listened to her conversation.

"What's wrong?

Bulma parted her lips, ready to spills the beans but she pressed them shut again. She sighed and placed her forehead on his chest. Her hands rested on her chest while his rested on her back. He tightened his hold on her and rested his cheek on her head.

Her response came in a broken voice. "I can't"

"You don't trust me."

Bulma shied away but he never relinquished his hold on her. He scrutinized her face, recognizing her inner struggle.

"But you trust this Tien guy?" He accused as he had the right.

Bulma pulled away swiftly and decisively.

"You should mind your own business, you have no idea of what's going on!" She spat with anger. Something that angered her was the fact that others thought they could make assumptions.

Turning around, she grabbed her backpack and hurried down the bleachers. He saw her escape and calmly descended behind her knowing that there would be no real effort to catch up to her. Her tiny feet made loud thuds on the metal bleachers.

He could have grabbed her and made her face him but he wanted her to reach the steady ground.

As soon as they did, his hand grabbed hers. She stopped when she felt the contact and stood still looking at the ground. He slowly beckoned her to turn around by gently twisting her hand in his direction.

She complied too easily but still kept her eyes looking down. He tilted her chin up and became appalled as he saw her on the verge of tears. Her sniffles annoyed him even more. He was not one that was used to or even capable of comforting a crying female. The act of crying was a waste of energy, in his opinion. Besides, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't cry!" He snapped.

Bulma once again removed her hand from his abruptly and dramatically. "Don't presume you can tell me what to do. If I want to cry, I'll cry, got it?"

Vegeta smirked as her spunkiness had returned. This was the girl he wanted to see, not the sentimental wreck he'd seen a while ago.

"That's the attitude." He stated.

"Huh?" Bulma wiped her eyes.

"That's the attitude you need to regain what it is yours."

Bulma was the one to smirk this time. He'd given her a pep talk without her realizing it. He was right. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Vegeta…I…" Before she could finish the bell rang.

/

My apologies everyone for being away. I graduated from college and had no time to finish up this chapter. But I'm back and ready to continue with my stories. Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear from everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 7: 411**

The moment Vegeta and Krillin left, the couple sort of began a ritual of reciting their vows to each other. Goku founded that act necessary to appease his jealous girlfriend. She could be dangerous if she really wanted. Her wrath was something he even feared.

"Chichi, I'm only going to say this once." Goku rubbed his forehead. "Bulma's like my sister. No, she's not like my sister, she's my sister."

"It's just that…al of a sudden you argue with Vegeta over her and…"

"Vegeta and I always argue. That's what we do." Goku shrugged.

"Yeah but not over another girl." Chichi's new formed pout made Goku giggle.

"Well you should know that Vegeta likes Bulma very much."

"Really?"

"You would have noticed if you wouldn't have allowed your jealousy to blind you my sweet Chichi."

"Well you can't blame me. You seemed to eager to protect her."

He took her hands and kissed them before smelling that sweet scent her skin released. "You're the only for me Chichi. The only one. Why are you doubting it right now?"

"Bulma's pretty and you've been paying too much attention to her. I just…"

"What do you want me to do? Do I have to choose between my friends and you? Are you going to put me in that position?"

Chichi embraced him and whispered into his ear. "Would you choose?" And as soon as the words came out, she regretted them. She would never ask him to choose between his friends and her. But she would ask him to choose between her and Bulma.

"If you forced me, yes, I would. But I think that I would resent you for that. Because even though I know that no one would be above you, I also know that I would never ask you for something like that. It's just too selfish."

"I would never, Goku."

"I know, love. I know. And thank you for that."

"But you have to understand that I don't particularly like her."

"You don't have to like her. But I'm really disappointed in you Chichi. I never thought you would do what you did to Bulma. I thought you were better than that." Goku shook his head. His eyes avoided Chichi's.

"Oh Goku! I'm sorry! I promise I'll try." Chichi opened her arms and embraced the boy in front of her. She squeezed him as hard as she could. He in response welcomed her with a deep kiss. A kiss that allowed no doubt that she was the only one for him. A kiss that left her breathless and flustered. Her cheeks grew warm and Goku, forgetting about their surroundings, positioned her on his lap.

"Ahem!" A school administrator interrupted them. "No public display of affection young man!" As if he was the only guilty one.

"Right, we're sorry." Goku apologized and gently pushed his girl back to her spot.

"Next time you two go to the principal, got it!"

Chichi blushed as not only the administrator was glaring at them, but the students on the neighboring tables watched the administrator reprimand them.

"Oh, how embarrassing." Chichi whispered.

/

Chichi and Goku entered their class and found Bulma and Vegeta sitting next to each other.

Chichi noticed that Bulma was smiling and Vegeta smirked as he was having fun. She realized that this was the first time she ever saw him like that. His smirk wasn't the usual one he displayed. This one was carefree and although lust was still present, it wasn't all his eyes displayed. There was curiosity and it was obvious he was fascinated with Bulma. He usually ignored Nula or any other girl that wanted his attention during class. Even though, in Nula's case, she had his attention, he never gave it to her during class or in front of anybody else for that matter. But with Bulma, it seemed to be different. He was just giving it away to her.

Chichi sighed as Goku nudged her. By now she knew what she had to do.

Chichi couldn't avoid Vegeta's eyes as she approached them. He glared at her. It was as if he was ready to jump in defense.

"Um…Bulma?"

"What do you want?" Bulma answered dryly not looking at Chichi.

"Look, I want to apologize. I don't do it often so don't even think-"

"Chichi." Goku stopped her mid sentence. She could at least put some effort in it right?

She looked over at him and sighed. "Look Bulma, I'm really sorry okay. I didn't mean it. You might have been right. I was a little..um…"

"Jealous." Vegeta finished for her with a triumphant smirk.

Chichi glared at Vegeta and turned her attention back to Bulma. "Call it a truce?" She offered her hand.

Bulma first glanced at Chichi's extended palm and then at Goku. Her first instinct was to slap Chichi's hand away. But she didn't and considered Chichi's 'truce' for Goku's sake.

Bulma nodded and shook Chichi's hand. "Truce."

Chichi returned to her seat, followed by Goku and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Nula waltzed in like she owned the place. And in reality she did. She was popular, pretty, and rich. But the one thing she didn't own was a certain Saiyan's heart and that killed her inside. Now it seemed that the new girl Bulma was accomplishing, in just a few days, what she had not been able to accomplish since Vegeta and her met.

"I missed you during lunch Vegeta." Nula said completely ignoring Bulma whose sitting position acted like a barrier between the Saiyan and Nula.

Bulma stared at Nula's green eyes. She was beautiful and her sexy expression couldn't disclose her feelings for Vegeta more openly.

"I was busy." Vegeta said indifferently.

"Will you drive me home today?"

Vegeta watched Bulma's face before responding. "Maybe."

Bulma glance at Vegeta from the corner of her eye. Vegeta noticed and smiled.

"Great! Maybe we can get busy at my place." Nula beamed.

Bulma snorted in disgust.

As the teacher entered the class, everyone took their seats and Vegeta scooted his chair closer to Bulma's.

"We won't get busy like she thinks."

"I couldn't care less about what you do with her." Bulma said irritated.

"Oh really? Are you sure?"

Bulma snapped her head to his direction and glared. "Like I said, I don't care!"

Vegeta could only chuckle at her response.

/

By the end of the day, Bulma walked to the parking lot ready to head home and wait for Tien's call. She glanced at her phone for the time and realized that the meeting must have been over by now.

She kept walking and couldn't help but smile when she saw Vegeta stand in the hallway waiting. She walked to his direction ready to meet him and walk together. But Nula beat her to it. She walked in front of Vegeta and grabbed his arm. Bulma expected him to ignore her but he didn't. He instead held Nula from her waist and walked next to her toward the parking lot.

Bulma cursed under her breath as he saw Vegeta walk next to Nula in a lovey-dovey fashion. They were getting under her skin. Especially him. He was provoking her and there was nothing she could do about it. Really, it wasn't like they were going out. In fact, she had told him earlier that she could care less about what he did with Nula.

Why does her temper always have to lead to bitter moments?

Bulma squared her shoulders and increased her pace. She passed the couple and walked in front of them.

When she reached the main entrance that led to the parking lot, she found many students huddled together in one spot. Goku, Krillin, and Chichi were watching, like everyone else, into the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked her friends.

"We don't know. We came out and saw all those vans out here." Goku offered.

"Wait a minute! Aren't they…" Bulma started.

"The reporters are here!" Nula expressed loudly as she stepped out of the building in Vegeta's arm.

Bulma stared at Nula with wide eyes.

"Reporters? Why are they here."

"Why else silly? They're here for you, Bulma Briefs!" Nula yelled to the crowd.

As Nula announced Bulma's presence, the swarm of reporters and cameramen rushed to get to her while yelling her name. It was not hard to miss Bulma Briefs once you knew she was close.

Bulma froze in the spot and held her breath as she knew that the reporters would in no doubt crash against her with force.

"MS. BULMA! MS. BULMA!" "MS. BRIEFS, IS IT TRUE THAT DR. BRIEFS, YOUR FATHER IS BRAIN DEAD?" They yelled as they completely surrounded her like a protective bubble. The crowd of reporters took her into the middle of the parking lot.

"What the hell did you do?" Vegeta asked Nula as he spun her around to face him. His was angry and disgusted.

"Helping her break our of her shell. There's no need to hide that she's the Bulma Briefs."

"That's not yours to decide!" Goku accused.

"They've been keeping it a secret and my family owns Capsule shares. It's the public's right to know." Nula continued.

"Not this way." Vegeta pushed her away.

"Vegeta, we have get Bulma out of there!" Goku said as he had lost Bulma in the crowd of reporters.

"Vegeta listen, she can handle herself. She was born a celebrity. Isn't that right Chichi? You said it yourself. " Nula spoke again.

Vegeta and Goku looked at Chichi. "Chichi?" Goku begged for it not to be true. "Did you?"

"Yes, Chichi gave me the 411." Nula confirmed.

Confusion and terror invaded her. She looked around the faces, microphones, and camera lenses. They pushed her, pulled her, shoved her and hit her.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE INVESTORS?" "HOW DID THE ACCIDENT HAPPEN?" "WOULD YOU BE TAKING OVER THE COMPANY?"

The questions never ceased and Bulma was running out of oxygen. They were crushing her, stepping on her feet, and even pulling her hair.

"Please leave me alone!" Bulma begged, as the cameras pushed her to the ground. She tried to find an exit but it seemed impossible. She couldn't find room to move. The reporters were swift and violent like a river's current and Bulma was swimming against it. It was a lost battle from the start.

She closed her eyes and wished everyone would just go away.

His arms snaked around her and brought her close to his chest. She felt the arms but never opened her eyes to see whose they were. She only recognized him through his scent. It was Vegeta!

She held on tight and buried her face in his neck but kept her feet moving.

As Goku and Krillin were pushing and pulling reporters out of Vegeta's way, he lead her out of the mob. School administrators helped too and even started to kick out the vans from the campus. But the reporters and their camera people were still trying to get a word out of Bulma.

/

"Bulma! Open you eyes." Vegeta said as put her down on her feet.

She still held onto his jacket and never noticed that for two brief minutes they were flying. She was nicely and securely nestled in his arms as he took her away from the mob of reporters. The experience had been too much for her to handle.

"You can let go now." He said as he slowly unwrapped her fingers from the collar of his jacket.

She took frightened steps back and looked around nervously. "I'm sorry."

He reached for her. He only wanted her to relax and not to walk away from him. "Bulma?"

"How did we get here?" She asked noticing that they were just a few miles away from West City Academy.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to shift her attention away from an explanation of how they got there.

"Um…I think so." She said as she looked at her still shaking hands.

Bulma looked up to Vegeta when his hands grabbed hers. "You need something to drink." He said as he led her to a café nearby.

/

After drinking a much-needed club soda, Bulma's natural color returned. She fixed her hair and washed her face in the café's restroom.

"Vegeta, where's my backpack?" She asked alarmed as she rushed out of the restroom and to the table where Vegeta was waiting for her.

"Shit! It probably got lost with the mob." Vegeta assumed.

"What am I going to do?"

"Relax, they were just books right?"

"I wish! I need to get home right now! This can't get any worse than this!" Bulma said as she rushed to the door.

Vegeta followed her and stopped her before she crossed the street. "Where are you going?"

"I told you. I need to get home."

"I'm taking you."

"No, it's okay…I…."

He pulled her close to him. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you, I'll take you home."

"Okay." She complied and got in the back of his motorcycle.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 8: Scandal**

They fought hard to avoid the reporters stationed in the front lawn but they succeeded. They scurried away from the mob and into the property, thanks to Vegeta. She was too caught up with what was going on that she didn't question how they made it undetected. She allowed herself to be led into her own yard. They made it to the backyard where Bulma noticed that Gero's car was in the garage and Nelson was enjoying a smoke.

"He's in the kitchen waiting for you." Nelson said as they passed him.

Bulma nodded and turned to Vegeta. "Listen, thanks for walking me but I…"

"I know."

She smiled grateful that he understood and she didn't have to say the words. She turned around, squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked to the door.

Vegeta saw her disappear into the complex. She looked so afraid and insecure. But at least she was facing her situation. He decided he would find out everything about her. About her family, her childhood, and her present situation. His source of information would be Goku.

She entered the kitchen and found Gero sitting in a stool drinking scotch. His gaze was intense and he didn't hesitate to reprimand her. He didn't raise his voice but his tone was enough to let her know he was furious.

He pointed to the muted television on the counter. "What the hell happened?"

Bulma relived the experience with the reporters as the evening news replayed the footage.

"I'm sorry. Someone from school." Bulma spoke tiredly.

"You were supposed to keep your mouth shut about this." Gero pointed his index finger at Bulma.

"Yes I know. But only my friends knew about it."

"This ought to teach that you can't trust anybody. You must always remember who you are and the position you find yourself in right now."

"I know the position I'm in right now! You don't have to remind me! It's really hard to forget that I'm one step from losing what's left of my family Gero." The girl said remembering her comatose father.

"There's nothing more we can do about your father's situation. You must deal with it."

"Just like you have right?" Bulma said angrily and bitterly.

"I have worked hard to keep this company afloat and your future included. I did not have nor have the time to dwell on things I cannot change or control. I understood that and accepted it. You need to do the same." Gero said defensively.

"I can't and will never accept it!"

Gero shook his head, disappointment clearly displayed on his face.

"And look what happened today because of your inability to move on! You've made a grave mistake. You have exposed your father's condition to the world; you have put the company's name in the middle of a scandal. It's good thing your father doesn't have to know about this mess."

Feeling the pain of Gero's words Bulma dropped her head. Immediately eliminating her anger. "Let me fix it Gero."

"How could you possibly fix this?" Gero stood violently from the stool. Bulma flinched.

"I don't know. Call for a press conference. I'll talk to the major shareholders." The girl said rubbing her forehead.

"You don't get it do you? Right now, the shareholders blame you for this. They don't want to speak to you or even look at you. I don't blame them. This is one unforgivable mistake. You knew how much we needed to keep your father's condition from the public."

"We can say they're just speculations. We don't have to confirm anything."

"As if it were that easy. Look." He threw a piece of paper in front of Bulma. "How they manage to get that photo, I don't know. But it's plastered all over the Internet."

Bulma gasped when she saw the printed photo of her comatose father. She couldn't contain the tears. Silent tears expressed the pain she felt and her inability to do anything about it. At least she was still alive. That's what the pain reminded her. She was still alive while her family was gone.

"This only proves that you're not ready to be introduced to the company. You're still too young to be an active member of the board." Gero said quietly after witnessing the girl's tears. Gero's words made her drop the photo and switch her attention back to him.

"No. You can't do this to me." Bulma said wide eyed.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you, you're not ready." Gero said just before drinking the last of his scotch and leaving Bulma alone and drowned in tears of pain.

The reporters didn't seize on their quest of finding the truth about the heiress or her father. They camped just outside the Capsule Corporation complex waiting to get any bit of information. Even West City Academy had to deal with the reporters who waited and waited for Bulma Briefs to return to school.

But the next day Bulma didn't show up for school, or the next day, and even the next day after that. Her friends waited and Vegeta was jittery about the whole situation. Goku and Krillin agreed on giving her time and space. But Vegeta knew better. And Chichi remained quiet and the guilt weighed heavily on her. There was always an uncomfortable silence during lunch and it had gotten to the point where being together felt awkward. Because it felt like something was missing. Chichi realized that Bulma had become one of them in just a few days. She was part of their group and now the same group felt incomplete thanks to her. She, of course, was not thrilled about this fact but becoming aware of this helped her understand the uncomfortable silence that always seemed to be present between them. She would fix it, of that she had made up her mind.

Her opportunity came when a week after Bulma's absence Yamcha came into their classroom as they were exiting Senior Language.

"Hi Professor. I'm here to pick up Bulma Briefs' make-up work." Yamcha informed the teacher.

Chichi stopped at the door as soon as Yamcha finished that sentence.

"Chichi, do you need something?" Professor Marian asked noticing the girl stand motionless at the door.

"Um…no I was just leaving." Chichi said taking another step toward the door.

"Alright, off you go then." Professor Marian said waiting for Chichi to leave.

"Right." Chichi laughed nervously. "Well see ya tomorrow Professor."

Marian shook her head and dismissed the situation once Chichi left.

"Now, Bulma Briefs huh?"

"Yup." Yamcha answered.

"Well, I should have her assignments around here. By the way, do you know what happened to her?" Marian asked looking around her desk.

Yamcha's back crashed against the lockers and the sound of the human body hitting the metal lockers made the passer-bys stop and look at Chichi harassing Yamcha.

He positioned his hands in front of him defensively while Chichi looked back and chased off every single soul with her threatening glare.

"Come on Yamcha, tell me how Bulma's going to get her assignments?"

Yamcha swallowed hard. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Come on Yamcha. Don't make me beat it out of you!" Chichi hit the lockers with her palm forcing Yamcha to flinch.

"I'm supposed to take it to her!" Yamcha blurted out.

With a smile Chichi patted Yamcha's cheek. "See, that wasn't as hard as you thought was it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**WEST CITY ACADEMY**

**Chapter 9: Apology**

Chichi was quite amazed when she stepped out of the elevator and into the spacious living room. The Briefs' home was luxurious to say the least. Everything matched perfectly and looked expensive. The leather furniture contrasted well with the modern theme displayed across the space. And the abstract paintings made Chichi raise an eyebrow. There was a piano just a few feet away from the mini bar. And this was just one room of the complex. She only imagined the rest of the complex.

The maid stopped at the living room and asked her to wait there. Chichi nodded holding Bulma's assignments to her chest. She had insisted that she was to deliver the assignments personally.

But as soon as the maid turned around and disappeared up the stairs, Chichi followed her.

"Miss Bulma?" The maid found Bulma in her father's bedroom sitting on a reclining chair with her knees against her chest.

Bulma remained quiet and never looked up. "Miss Bulma, somebody's here to see you. A girl from West City Academy."

Bulma still said nothing. "She says she brings your assignments. She won't give them to me. She insists on giving them to you personally."

Bulma blinked slowly before focusing on the maid. "I don't want to see anybody. Have her give you the assignments and then get her out of my house." She said it in a tone that left no space for buts.

"Hi Bulma." Chichi stood at the door. A new found feeling of sympathy for Bulma she experienced because she never imagined she would see what she saw in that room.

The room was dark and the sound of the heart monitor and the respiratory machine echoed endlessly. The beautiful Bulma from school was still wearing her pajamas; her hair was a mess, the dark circles under her eyes proved the lack of sleep. And the comatose Dr. Briefs lay on the bed.

Chichi felt a chill run down her spine as she took in Dr. Briefs lifeless form. She only imagined the pain Bulma must have been feeling. She couldn't imagine how she could cope with such tragedy.

"I'm sorry Miss but you're going to have to leave now." The maid said trying to push Chichi out the door.

Chichi grabbed the maid's arms and swung her around. Chichi propelled the poor maid against the wall.

"I'm going to have to call security if you don't leave now!" The maid threatened as she recovered her balance.

"It's ok." Bulma quieted the maid. "What are you doing here Chichi?"

Chichi swallowed hard. "I came to drop these off." Chichi waved the assignments.

Bulma stood up and walked to Chichi as quickly as possible and snatched the assignments. "Fine, I have them. Thanks for bringing them, now leave." Bulma said as she made it back to her reclining chair.

"Bulma, listen…I."

"Please, just go." Bulma begged as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

Chichi turned around to leave but stopped as soon as she took the first step. "When are you coming back to school?"

"I don't know if I'm even going to back at all." Bulma said with melancholy because even though the situation with Gero and the company was not going anywhere she still had her recently found childhood friends to rely on. Now she didn't even have that.

"What? Why? You can't drop out of school. Isn't that against the law?" Chichi said appalled.

"The only reason I was attending the Academy was because Gero said I had to if I wanted to start working in the company." Bulma shook her head as she started crying. "And now that I'm responsible for the scandal, he won't allow me to work in my father's company."

"That's not fair." Chichi said as she walked closer to Bulma.

"How could I be so stupid? Everything depended on keeping my mouth shut. All I had to do was keep this to myself!" Bulma stood up from her chair and walked from side to side. "Nula probably heard me talking about it."

"It wasn't your fault Bulma." Chichi nervously played with the hem of her dress.

"Yes I know. It's Nula's fault but I could have prevented this from happening! I let him down." Bulma said pointing to her father.

"No. I mean, it's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one who told Nula about all this." Chichi said with guilt.

"You? Why?" Bulma asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't know she was going to call the press. Bulma, I'm really truly sorry. Please forgive me. I never wanted to bring this to your family."

"Is that why you came? Because you couldn't live with the guilt. You want me to say, 'Chichi I forgive you, you can go on with your life', is that it?"

"No! Well part of it yes. But we…the guys miss you and I realized that you're part of us now and nothing's the same. I don't know how you did it."

"How I did what?"

"Become one of us in just a few days. I guess I didn't realize you were part of Goku and Krillin even before I arrived. I'm really sorry."

"Did you stop to think that maybe we could have been really good friends?"

"I guess I didn't. But I'd like to try it if you can forgive me." Chichi offered with teary eyes.

Bulma stared at her with disbelief. She had to give Chichi credit for apologizing and offering her friendship. After all, the girl was trying.

"It doesn't matter anymore Chichi. I forgive you. You can go home now. Thanks for the assignments and for the apology. But I really need to be alone right now." Bulma said dismissing the girl in front of her.

But tenacity was one of Chichi's qualities. She grabbed Bulma's wrist and looked straight at her. "Oh no missy. You're not going back to your depression throne. You need a shower, clean clothes and I'm sure you need some nourishment. Come on." Chichi said hauling Bulma out of the room.

"What are you doing Chichi?" Bulma asked as she struggled against Chichi's hold. But it was no use.

Bulma stared at herself as she sat in front of her mirror. The circles under her eyes, her dehydrated skin, her dry lips and colorless cheeks, and her more noticeable collarbone showed the neglect she had subjected herself to for a more than a week. She was a mess and as she started combing her wet hair she broke into tears.

Chichi who had been looking for something for Bulma to wear ran to her side.

Chichi, unsure of what to do, hugged the sobbing girl. "It's ok Bulma. Cry as long as you need as long as you have to. I promise I won't call the press."

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "Thanks Chichi." She said wiping her tears with her fingers.

"Well at least I made you smile." Chichi said grabbing the hairbrush from Bulma's hand. "So what would you like to eat for dinner? I'll cook anything you want. I'm pretty good if I don't say so myself." Chichi said as she combed Bulma's hair.

"I don't… I'm not really hungry."

"Ok, I'll make you my signature rice cakes and barbecue chicken with fresh steamed veggies. You need some meat on your bones." Chichi said as she handed Bulma a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans to wear. "And you're wearing something else besides your stinky pajamas alright?"

"Chichi you don't have to do all this." Bulma said taking the clothes.

"Hey, I'm doing this because I want to. And because I really want us to be friends. So you better change so you can take me to the kitchen." Chichi smiled.

Bulma smiled back. "You don't have to cook you know. We do have a cook."

"Well good for you. But I rather cook my meals I mean I've being doing it since I can remember. My mother passed away so when I was old enough I started cooking for my dad and me."

"Chichi I didn't know about your mom. I'm sorry." Bulma said in disbelief. Here she thought Chichi had a perfect life. She was beautiful, athletic, and tough, had a great and loving boyfriend, had good friends, and a good family. But she realized nothing was what it seemed.

"It's ok I was really young when she passed away. I have no memory of her."

"How did she die?"

"All I know is that she became really sick one winter. Nobody really knew exactly why she died. I think she died while giving birth to me. And my dad doesn't want to admit it. I think he doesn't want to hurt my feelings or make me feel guilty but I know." Chichi said looking through the window.

"I never thought…"

"It's ok Bulma. I never gave you the chance to know more about me. I know I can be rather difficult and hard to approach."

"Yeah just a little bit." Bulma said trying to be polite about the subject.

"I think that's the reason why I fell in love with Goku. He was so nice and kind even when I didn't treat him the same way he treated me. I was such a loner Bulma. I was so angry but Goku saw right through me and made feel I belonged. He accepts me and loves me just the way I am. That's why I overreacted when you first arrived. I felt threatened."

"But you don't have to feel that way. Goku's my little brother. He's always been there for Krillin and me too and I felt so happy I found them again. I need them."

"I Know Bulma. You need them. They need you too. They love you and they care about you. I want you to know that I'm here for you too. Even Vegeta will be there for you. Just be careful with him. He can be charming but he's charming with all the girls."

"Oh I know that. Let me tell you what I saw in the girl's bathroom the other day."

"Please do tell." Chichi said excited.

Both girls giggled and gossiped like real friends do. Chichi ended up not cooking. They ordered take out and stayed at the complex for the rest of the afternoon. Chichi helped Bulma clean her room and rearrange her furniture. Chichi was sure that it would help Bulma not sink into depression again. They changed Bulma's sheets and opened the windows.

"It's the first time I see sunlight." Bulma admitted.

"I know." Chichi said as she lay on Bulma's bed. "I'm exhausted."

"Thank you Chichi for everything."

"You're welcome Bulma. To be honest with you you're my first girl friend." Chichi said smiling. She felt good about helping Bulma and being friends with another girl. She realized there were things you could only talk to another girl about. She was glad she was there for Bulma.

"Hey just step away from the window ok. There are still a few reporters that won't give up. I saw them when I came in."

Here's another update. I will keep working on Forced into Marriage. Sorry for taking too long. Sometimes things happen that take up your free time. But I'm back and I haven't forgotten my stories. I think I won't go back to Hunting a Woman and Common Goal for now.

I'm really into finishing West City Academy and Forced into Marriage and I will publish a new one very soon titled Oracle.

Hope everyone likes the update. There's more to come. Thank you to those who keep up with my updates.


End file.
